Boy Proof
by Lark4560
Summary: Hinata is boy proof. Why doesn't she want to be anymore?


I was boy proof. At first I was glad. Never having to worry what any boy thought of me. Never dreaming of who might care, never thinking about hair styles or what I was going to have to wear in the morning. It was refreshing and undemanding and no by ever thought to look at me. They talked to me when they had to, moved for me in the hall, passed me pencils and helped me study but they didn't stare at me, like they did Sakura and Ino. I was more of the person that was okay to talk to, would understand what you had to say, would comfort you in all your grief but who was never sought out. It was and easy existence, one almost any person could wish for. Until of course that day.

_Flashback_

Hinata was standing at a water fountain slurping down sweet water. She wiped her mouth a trotted off humming to herself. Thirteen years of age and completely happy with everything. So polite and soft spoken always doing with things with great integrity. What a charming girl every one thought as she skipped past, her pupil lacking eyes bright and her black hair swinging. Her baggy clothes ruffled and swept around her. The perfect picture of contentness.

Skipping and humming and sometimes laughing she made her way through the crowd, down the street and into her favorite park. The trees were tall there and large in circumference, grass circling their trunks. Birds chirped in the air and it smelled like all the out doors. The light dappled the ground pouring through the holes it could find in the leaves. A squirrel, chittered at her and scrambling up a cherry tree. The blossoms were all around her, pink and round giving a slight fragrance to the air.

She plopped herself down in a sandbox under an oak tree. The sand was cool and ran through her bare toes, making her giggle in delight. Hinata pushed her hands into it and swished them around crinkling her nose. Then she began her hard work.

Her small hands pushed sand together to make a mound about as tall as her fist. She cupped her hands around it making it a circular mound. She added another handful on top of that made it a circle and repeated the process. This was done until with her elbows on the ground, her hands couldn't reach on top, but just by an inch or so. It was a lovely tower and she began to carve little windows all over it with a small twig. She added a flag, consisting of a leaf on the twig, to the top. There it was finished. Let some little kid find some use for it.

"That's pretty neat tower, Hinata." A voice called from the tree above her head. She recognized the voice, though it had never spoken to her before. "Wouldn't it be sad if something happened to it?"

"Please go away Neji-sama." She whispered wishing for him to do as she bid just for once. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't, you're going to cry because some kid knocked over your little tower."

A foot, a whole body, crashed down in front of her, squishing her tower, barely two inches away from her. Neji looked down at her his own black hair blowing in a small breeze his eyes glaring at her. Hinata tried not to cry, really tried hard, blinking rapidly. Her tower her lovely tower was not just sand again. Sand under Neji's feet.

"Hey!" A new voice, one known all over the academy, shouted. "Don't do that! She worked hard on that."

Neji glanced up and Hinata quickly wiped her eyes. They waited in silence for Naruto. He stopped glaring at Neji who just stared icily back. Hinata glanced from her cousin to Naruto. If they were to fight, Neji would win and Hinata would never get over the guilt. But what they did she couldn't stop.

Naruto lunged for Neji who rolled his eyes and dodged before pushing Naruto's back. He went sprawling. But he got back up growling. Neji frowned and rushed him. Naruto dodged the punch and got a nice solid punch to Neji's face. That was when things turned ugly. Neji tackled Naruto pounding his face. Naruto struggled and threw a couple punches but they were awkward and very light barely doing anything to Neji. Hinata winced with every punch Neji threw. She couldn't take it. Naruto the first person to stand up for her, was fighting for her and losing. He would never stand for her again.

Hinata lunged for Neji, tackling and sending him to the ground. She sat on his arms and slapped his face shouting, "NO! NO! Cousin Neji No! Don't you hurt him. Don't you hit him."

Neji blinked with each slap his face turning redder but he didn't say a word nor did he struggle. Finally, Hinata lost her anger, lost her drive, her will, and slid off him. Neji stood up, brushed himself off and stalked off. Hinata panting looked around for Naruto but he had disappeared as well.

_End Flashback_

Ever since that day I've watched Naruto. I doubt he remembers what he did. But I do. And now suddenly I wish I wasn't boy proof anymore. I wish he would see me.


End file.
